


all over him

by HelmetParty



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Violence, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face-Fucking, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Large Cock, M/M, Oviposition, Pink is a new crew member, Rape Fantasy, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Written on a phone yes I am cringe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Pink only ever wanted to be helpful. It will be his downfall.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Pink/Purple (Among Us), Purple/Red/Pink, Red/Pink
Comments: 99
Kudos: 763





	1. it always falls apart

**Author's Note:**

> Red kinda sus fr can we kick?

There was only one impostor left. They had some time to figure out who.

Pink walks through the halls carefully. He has his tablet pulled out, staring down at it as he walks the empty, quiet halls, trying to find his next task. He was new here, and he had lost yellow when he went to comms to do a download. He figures he had just went on to do other things and thought nothing of it. Besides, he had quite a bit to do in electrical.

He waits outside the door patiently. It was closed for some reason, he had no clue why they did this sometimes. He thought he heard someone mention why before, but he can’t remember. Back against the wall, he taps his foot patiently and looks up and down the hall, occasionally tapping idly at his tablet. The lights were dimming, he really had to do these tasks...

The door opens, and Pink sighs a breath of relief. He takes a stride to move into the room, and instantly hits his head, stumbling back.

”O-oh! I’m sorry!”

”Pink?” calls the voice of the man he had bumped into. It was Red. 

”Sorry sir! I didn’t see you there!”

He couldn’t tell, but Red seemed stiff. He doesn’t think much of it, he was just locked in electrical by, presumably, himself. He would be a little freaked out, too. It was always too dark in there.

”What...what are you doing here?”

”Sorry, I have tasks in there,” Pink says, suddenly unconfident. “Am I supposed to do something else first?”

”No, no, you’re fine.” Red snaps back to his old self almost instantly. “Just spooked me, thought _you_ were the imposter for a second there!”

”Me!?” He shakes his head furiously. “No! I would never!”

”I know, I know,” Red places his arms up in defense, laugh audible through his suit. “I’m just kidding. Why don’t you come in?”

Pink nods and walks past Red, who moves to the side to let him in. He doesn’t notice, but the doors close behind him.

He looks at his tablet, the only thing really lighting up the area, and gets to work. There’s wiring to be done on the first panel, and then two in the back. He makes the most obvious choice of doing what was in front of him first.

”Oh, the lights went out,” Red says, who heads to the back panels, out of sight. “Good thing you’re here to fix it.”

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Pink hums happily. Red was one of the people that had been there longest. He hadn’t been able to talk to him much, partly for fear of doing so and partly because he just seemed to always be busy with everyone else, but he secretly admired and looked up to him. He was the goof, always making jokes and scaring people for fun. It was a comforting presence, and it reminded him of home. Sometimes it was hard to remember they’re all people underneath these suits, except for one of them, maybe.

”I know you’re new, Pink,” there’s a noise that sounds like metal and the crinkling of their suit material. “I haven’t gotten a chance to get to know you much yet, but I know it hasn’t been easy, I’m proud of you for sticking in so long.”

Pink stops his task for a moment, his heart beating quickly in his chest. “Oh, I, thank you sir,” he mumbles, embarrassed. He finishes his task quickly and then stands to his feet. 

Red pops up from the corner, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. “Well, you know, I did your tasks back here for you since you probably have a lot to do.”

Pink goes to thank him, but looks idly at his tablet. “Oh, um, thank you sir! But it’s saying I still need to do them?”

”Did I say I did them? I meant I’m going to.”

Pink turns around. “Well, the doors are still closed, why don’t we do them together? Or you can let me know how I do?”

They stand in a weirdly tense silence. Red seems nervous. 

“Pink,” he says, after a few moments. He takes a step forward. “Oh Pink. Look at you. So dedicated to helping.” Pink takes a small step backwards, but Red grabs his shoulder. “I really admire that. Everyone else is too paranoid to really get anything done...but you...you came down here all alone in the dark, when there’s someone really dangerous out there...you’re so admirable...”

Pink, like his nickname, is pink. His heart beat in his chest, it filled up his ears, he couldn’t breathe. Red was touching his shoulder, his gloved hand working its way to his neck, or what would be his neck. His other hand holds his hip. 

“S-sir,” Pink mumbles.

“Just call me Red.” 

“...Red...” it feels weirdly intimate. “What are you...I- I really need to do these tasks, they’re probably freaking out without the lights...”

He gently tries to walk out of Red’s grip, but suddenly, he can’t. The fists dig into him like iron. “ **Wait,** ” Red says, clearly and orderly. Pink stops in his tracks and looks back, somewhat startled. The commanding tone of Red instantly fades away as he loosens his body once again. He rubs the back of his neck idly and makes his way in front of Pink, once again blocking his path to the back of Electrical. “Come on, I’m just trying to tell you how I feel,” he says, taking a step to push Pink back. “I really admire you Pink, I really want to see you get promoted...”

Pink is scared. Terrified, more like. He can sense something is wrong. 

“T-thank you, sir, I ju-“

”Red.”

”Red. I really d-do need to maybe head back to the others, I-I don’t want them to think I’m s-suspicious.”

Red has backed him into a corner at that point. He is taller than Pink, much taller, much more fit. He looms over him like a tree, their bodies nearly touching in a strained silence where only the vents whirred their electric hum.

”Alright,” Red suddenly snaps, an obviously playful forced tone. “Alright, you better go do your tasks then.”

Pink waits a moment. Red was blocking the exit, the doors of which were still closed. He only had one place to go, and something was telling him to run. This didn’t feel right. He felt like he was about to die.

He slowly steps to the back. Using his tablet to light the way, he finds the first panel of wiring open and cut, maybe with a knife or some sort of tool. He only takes a idle look to his left when he sees it, even in the dark.

A corpse. Yellow’s corpse. 

Pink barely has time to react before he’s pushed against the cold wall with a slam. Red pushed his head into the wall, the other hand holding Pink’s arms behind his back. Pink instantly struggles and fights, kicking as best he could, but instantly he knew it was futile. Red got him. He was too strong anyway.

”You really came down here by yourself,” Red hisses, his tone completely different from before. His hidden anger and violence was audible in his voice, and it make Pink start to shake. “What are they going to think, hmm? Yellow last seen with Pink, the new boy, and Red found the body.”

”Get off me!” Pink screams, but it comes out a choked sob. He never felt so powerless in his life. Reds body grinder against his backside, and God was he truly massive. It was hard to see with the suits, but it was no contest. Pink was a shorter man himself, a bit on the chubbier side, but the man behind him was certainly and simply built different.

Red laughs. “I cannot fucking believe you wouldn’t come with someone else! I might not even have to kill you, you’re suspect number one!”

Pink couldn’t hear what he was saying. The blood pounding in his ears were like hooves slamming against grass. “Sir, sir, please, I won’t say anything, please don’t kill me-“

”If you call me ‘sir’ one more fucking time, Pink...” there’s a moment of silence when only Pink’s sobbing was audible. “...actually, I might have another name you can call me...”

Pink is confused until he feels his zipper being undone.

”STOP!” He screams, going to close his legs and kick again. It’s no use, Red had him completely and utterly beaten. The zipper in question was one for bathroom use, spanning from the groin to the back, ease of use for people who needed to use the restroom and use it often because of the change of gravity.

”Oh, shut up,” Red spits, annoyed. “You know I watch room cams, right? I’ve seen you all alone at night, you freak,” he’s grinning and Pink can tell. “Y-you’re not supposed to be able to! You’re b-breaking the rules, Red!”

”Well, use deductive reasoning, sweet little Pink,” he says, while ripping a hole in Pink’s bodysuit, exposing his rear. “Honestly, I think you might just like this. You always act so submissive and lesser even when you’re in the right. You’re just asking to be fucked like the bitch you are.”

Everything was a blur. He had never felt more vulnerable in his life. He felt Ike he was being seen through and caged at the same time.

Theres another zipper noise as Red continues. “You want everyone here to just make you a play thing, I get it,” he chuckles, one hand furiously pumping his own cock. Pink wasn’t fighting back, but he was stiff, his hyperventilating audible through the suit. “I think you had a little crush on Yellow, didn’t you? But you’re never gonna ask for it, no, not my shy little Pink.” He spreads Pink’s rear and uses his upper body strength to make sure he stayed pinned against the wall. Pink was full on crying, from fear, from sadness, able to see Yellow’s bloody corpse. Red places his cock at the others’ entrance, a gloved finger poking and prodding at the pulsing hole. “Have you ever taken dick in here?” Red asks, almost genuinely. “Just wanna see how rough I can be without breaking you.”

Pink isn’t even sure he could form a sentence if he wanted to. “S-St-St-op” he cries, shaking. 

”Well, if you don’t tell me, I’m gonna take that as permission to be as rough as possible, baby,” he instantly pushes the head of his cock into Pink. Pink let’s put a choked sob and involuntarily pushes against the painful intrusion.

”Woah woah woah now, easy,” Red laughs, repositioning them. He leans Pink against the wall fully, and wraps his arms around Pink’s body, holding the others’ arms at their chest. “Come on, sweet boy, you’re fine. You’re gonna feel so good, hm?”

He starts to thrust in and out. It’s slow and it’s surprisingly gentle, but still, the lack of lube and preparation made it agonizing. “P-p-p-plea-se” Pink cries, his legs a second away from giving out. “It h-h-hurts, y-you’re hurting m-me...”

”Shhhhhhhhhh” Red coos lovingly, his angry and upset tone still hidden beneath the surface, but veiled. It was like he was suddenly back to being himself again. It was terrifying. “Good boy, Pink. You always want to help, don’t you? You’re gonna help me and be a good boy now, right?”

What was going on? Everything stopped making sense. He couldn’t see anymore, his visor blurry and steamed from the sudden heat, his eyes full of tears making everything unclear. He couldn’t think straight, tell right from left, all he knew was Red was inside of him and he was scared. 

The pace picks up. Red wasn’t one known to hold back, be it with his inability to take anything seriously or in his often unfounded accusations of others being the impostor. In a way, he tried to take it easy for the (probably) virgin underneath him, but his anger and his lust was out of his control. He set a pace that was quick and rough, Pink forced to spread his legs to make way for it, the sound of skin against skin filling up the small dim room. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Red muttered breathily, over and over again. “God, you’re so fucking good Pink, good boy, so fucking good.” 

Pink’s mouth laid open as he hung on for dear life, his own cock rubbing furiously against his jumpsuit as Red pounded into him, throbbing with a pleasure he wasn’t sure if he wanted. Red held him so tightly he thought he was going to faint, and listening to the other speak such lewd things was driving him crazy. For everything, he had forgotten Yellow was decaying only a few meters away, and suddenly, all he felt was a twisted happiness that this was happening at all. Because Red was right; he wanted this. It was almost to the ‘t’ how this fit his fantasy. Either he was dreaming this entire thing or Red had snuck into his room and read his private messages and really watched him on cams. Either way, his brain was like an untuned radio listening to the static; he simply didn’t have the ability to think rationally.

”I’m gonna cum,” Red moans through his sharp breaths. “God, I’m gonna cum, hold on just a little longer...!” Red himself tunes into that static. He fucks Pink relentlessly as he cums, emptying himself inside of the other, shaking with the aftermath of his orgasm. He needed that. God, he needed that.

Red stays inside of Pink for a moment, easing his grip on the other who was both unable and not willing to fight back any longer. He’s sobbing still but he’s quiet, a few whimpers and moans escaping his mouth but nothing else. Wordlessly Red reaches one hand down and palms for Pink’s neglected cock, which throbbed and leaked pre-cum. He takes it into his gloved hand and pumps, wasting no time going quickly and keeping a tight grip. Pink quivers and shakes, thrusting into the movement. “Needy boy,” Red mutters. “I knew you were a little whore. You gonna cum for me? Hmm?”

Pink gasps as he does. It’s quick, and Red uses his index and thumb to rub the head, which sends Pink to rear back. “Watch it!” Red hisses, pulling his cock out of Pink’s abused hole. “Unless you want to be fucked again.”

Pink doesn’t move. He’s quivering, his legs on the verge of giving out, his head pounding from crying and exhaustion. He didn’t dare move. It was all up to Red.

Red takes a step back, but makes sure he was touching Pink at any given moment. He zips his own suit back up, and after taking a private moment to admire his work, zips Pink’s back up as well, leaving him covered in cum and sweat inside. He gently twirls Pink around, still keeping his body against the wall, but easier this time. 

”See? Wasn’t that good?” He takes his arms and wraps it around his hips, holding him in something of a hug. Pink falls into his arms, his crying lesser now, but still present. “You did so good, Pink. You’re such a good boy, I’m so impressed. I’m gonna help you with your tasks, alright? Would you like that?”

Pink doesn’t move. 

“We’re gonna go to reactor and I’m gonna teach you how to do it. We’re gonna pretend I was with you the whole time, and then nobody will suspect you, okay?”

Pink raises himself from Red’s chest, and he nods through a sniffle. 

“Good boy.” 

Red guides pink to the door, which still remained shut. He stood there, shaking holding his tablet, sniffling in the aftermath of his tears, waiting for Red, who was behind the wall once more. He steps out quickly as the doors open, looks back and fourth, and then guides Pink quickly away. 

”Red,” a voice calls, as the two had made their way near security. It was white. “Where’d you two come from?”

Pink tenses. “We were at cafeteria, but I wanted to show Pink reactor and then cams,” Red says unwaveringly. “Poor kid got lost.”

”It’s easy to do that,” White responds with a shrug. “Just stay together, and if you see anything.”

“You got it,” Red nods. Pink bows in agreement. 

They make their way together, and Pink tries to walk as normally as possible. It’s not thirty minutes before the alarms blare and everyone is called to an emergency meeting. 


	2. i watch out, im shut down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was one impostor and ONLY one. Haha unless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i commited seggs crimes in this chapter, f.](https://youtu.be/VGlHyVhyXLA?t=28) check the updated tags, be warned: this is NOT for the faint of heart, and includes themes many will find upsetting or intense. take care of urself k?? ily ♥

“Um, P-Purple?”

The man turns from the garbage shoot. He says nothing.

”Could I...could I buddy with you?”

Purple stares for a moment before turning back to his task. The machine whirs as the air pushes out and empties the trash into the infinite nothingness of space.

”Why do you wanna buddy with me?” He asks after a moment, turning away from the now completed task. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you,” Pink responds, defeated. He’s clearly embarrassed, and instantly he turns on his heel to leave. It wasn’t a strange thing, to ask to buddy, Pink had seen it time and time again. Ever since yellow passed away, no new replacement had been sent. No new replacement _would_ be sent until the final impostor was caught and turned in. Thus, Pink no longer had an appointed buddy. In theory, he would have been fine with that. 

“Wait,” Purple calls, and Pink turns. “I’ll buddy you. Just not used to being asked so suddenly is all.”

Pink’s face lights up, unseen through their helmets. He felt a wave of relief crash over him; he would like to see Red try something now. How could he do anything when he wasn’t alone? The only way he got him last time was from taking out his buddy. But this time would be different. He wouldn’t be stupid enough to try that again, and just the next day, as well.

Purple quickly looks at his tablet, and then turns, gesturing to Medbay. “I’ve got samples, where do you need to go?”

”I have to scan, perfect! Thank you, Sir!”

Purple says nothing, and walks nonchalantly towards the hallway. Pink follows closely behind, checking over his shoulder almost the entire time. From what he saw, Red headed down with White and Cyan to Admin. Pink shivers thinking of it; all during the morning meeting, Red glared at him, he could tell. At every chance he got, even just in passing, he would slip a hand on him, a passive reminder of his place and who was in control. But he was lucky today. White suggested he and Cyan do downloads together, so for now, Pink was safe from his advancements. His heart sank as he, once again, remembered Yellow. He can’t seem to recall much about the previous night, at least the specifics, which blurred in his head. He tries not to think about it at all.

”Alright, get started on scan then,” Purple says as the Medbay door slips open. He walks instantly to the back, and begins the sample. Pink takes one more look down the hall, quickly snapping his head left and right as if crossing a street. Nobody was in sight, not a soul. There was a comfort in that.

Pink sighs in relief and makes his way to the scanner. He turns on his tablet, and begins the process.

"Sir, um, the scanner isn't working," he waited a moment before saying. Medbay was one of the few places he had left to perform tasks for. He inspects the tablet notoriously, clicking 'scan' over and over again, but with each click, a red pop-up blared _DENIED_. The last thing he wanted to do was annoy Purple, who Pink felt he was annoying from the get-go; and the last thing he wanted to do was to annoy any one of them. He hated having to stick to someone like a lost puppy at all, but he was too scared of doing something wrong or seeing Red alone again.

"What's it saying?"

"It just says 'Denied', sir."

Purple sighs and turns from the samples. He offers his hand, and Pink places his tablet in his hand. He continues to stand on the platform while Purple took a look, idly holding his hands behind his back, a stiff posture.

"Well," he mentions after a minute or so, with a sigh. "It's probably because your information isn't completely in the system yet. You're still pretty new, only a few weeks, right? I don't know why the dumb thing would even give you this task if it's not going to let you do it." Pink nods along. "Someone else can do it for you. I'll go get White, I think he said he was going to be in security for the majority today."

"Wait," Pink responds with an idea. "Could you just do it for me? I'll do your samples, I did that with Yellow before!" His heart sinks mentioning him, but he pushes it from his head.

Purple stands silently, almost as if he had been asked to do something outlandish. Pink feels bothersome, but it would be even worse if he put TWO of them out...

"Never mind, I'm sorry," he says quietly as he steps off the scanner platform, gesturing for his tablet back. " _I'll_ go get White. I shouldn't have you do my work for me, I'm sorry." While he certainly didn't want to be wandering the halls alone, Security wasn't far away, and White _was_ probably there right now. Plus, he was almost like a Captain, their leader, organizer. While they were all technically the same rank on this ship, they weren't outside of it. All of them were chosen for very specific tasks, and Pink was certainly outclassed by each and every single one of them. Outside of the little ship, he was nothing more than an academic. He was placed here not two weeks ago to replace the former Pink, who turned out to be an impostor and was sent back to the mother-ship for punishment and interrogation. They thought she was the final impostor, but just as soon as Pink had stationed, the system detected another, and were unable to take him back. He, along with the others, had to remain on the Scout ship until all impostors were confirmed either killed or captive.

"Now, just wait a second," Purple says, annoyed, and somewhat angry. There's a moment of silence between them, Pink feeling awfully small and under prepared for this situation. "That...that will look badly on me if I don't scan for you."

Another moment of silence. Pink tilts his head in confusion. "Wait, what? Why?"

"It will make me look...suspicious. And you. Since both of us can't scan."

"Wait, you _can't_ scan?"

Purple stares at him; through him, it felt like. Pink tenses. He felt like he had said something wrong, really, _really_ wrong, and that he had only a few seconds to run. Though, at the same time, he could just be paranoid from recent events. His gut was dropped and his legs quivered to follow that instinct to run, but his mind tried to rationalize this. If he made a big fuss, he was going to end up making everyone stressed out because of his idiotic, irrational instinct. Plus, they said only _one_ impostor was left, and that was Red; he was there when he killed, and he admitted it, didn't he? Purple wasn't it. He just wasn't.

Yet, this did not calm him. There was something inside of him that simply told him he was wrong about this.

"I'll-" he pauses, thinking of something to say. "I'll just go work on something else."

Pink was _not_ good at improv. He turns on his heel to leave, so quick it was almost a run, almost. The moment he saw that hall, he was going to book it right towards the cafeteria; he felt safest there for some reason. The door was only a meter away when it slammed shut, a metal clunk echoing in the room as his helmet bumped against it. He staggers back with a surprised whine which was too girly for his liking, though, that was the least of his problems. Without missing a beat, Purple crosses the room so quick Pink didn't even comprehend it. He grabs Pink's suit, effortlessly throwing him the several meter length into the back wall, and instantly upon impact, the breath is knocked out of him. He gasps, and falls loosely against the cold, hard wall.

"I knew you were going to be a problem," Purple growls. There's loud set of footsteps that traverse the room, though Pink doesn't dare open his eyes. His head spins, dizzy and foggy, his body instantly reverting back to the previous day. It was happening _again_. It's all he knew. He was already in pain, and in a moment of relapse, his mind fogs, and the static begins again. The blurry feelings of Red's voice, the pain in his groin, the hands on his chest. He shakes. He hated when people were angry with him. He hated it. He wished he had just shut his mouth and not bothered him.

He's not sure when, but when he dares to open his eyes, Purple is above him. Pink stiffens, choking back a terrified sob. "N-no," Pink says as confidently as he could. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have- I shouldn't have bothered you, I'm s-s-sorry, please just, don't hurt me, Red, I'm sorry-"

" _Red_?"

He cries. He can't hold it back. His hands go to hide his face instinctively, something he did as a child, though because of their helmets, it was useless. Still, his body refused to not do it.

"What did Red do to you, Pink? Tell me."

He's choking through his sobs, trying to think of what to say. Ultimately, out of fear more for Red in that moment then Purple, he says nothing.

Purple kneels in front of him. His hands move to the sides of his head, where his neck would be, and Pink flinches. Purple presses the buttons on both sides, and an airy hiss sounds.

" _PURPLE_!" Pink, horrified, tries to dig his hands underneath the other's to stop him. He was taking off his helmet, his fucking _helmet_. There wasn't a lot of things that could make him do something to make someone angry, but if he took off his helmet, that would be an exception.

There was several reasons why they had to wear these suits around the clock, unless alone in their own rooms or in the shower. Even when going to the restroom, there was a zipper wherein which they would be able to do so without getting naked. Firstly, concentrated one hundred percent oxygen allowed for easier breathing and better thinking, studies proved. The air that came naturally from Earth's atmosphere and the pseudo-atmosphere on the ship was only around twenty percent oxygen in its own regard. Secondly, it allowed for a truly equal society amongst them. No racial profiling could be made, either consciously or subconsciously, and thus nobody would be accused of being the impostor due to colourism or other primitive viewpoints. And lastly, any and all sexual relationships were banned. Work was number one priority, and all the tools needed to take care of themselves were offered. Nobody was allowed to even see each other as to avoid love triangles that ultimately destroyed their mission of finding the impostor and working to keep the ship safe and working, and thus no impostor could seduce their way to safety from others. If you were found even with your helmet off, you would be booted from the ship and fired immediately. Though, as none of them were allowed to leave, he had no idea what the punishment would be. As far as Pink knew, Mother-ship was unrelenting in their punishments.

Purple says nothing, and easily overpowers Pink's shaky hands. Pink holds onto his wrists as he forces the helmet from his head, and as Purple sets it aside, Pink covers his face. "D-don't look, Purple, don't fucki-fucking look a-a-at me, please-" God, hes terrified. The death that surely awaited him rang in his head, but as well, the thought of someone seeing him was terrifying in and of itself. He felt ugly. He liked this job because nobody would ever have to see him or his body. It was a lifelong issue for him, one he was never able to truly resolve, thus he contented himself in never showing his body to anyone, ever, and to live with only fantasies. Red took that from him, and now, Purple was going to, too - and the worst part is, he felt like it was all his fault.

Purple pulls Pink's hands away with a silent strength. Pink looks to the side, trying to hide himself, but its useless. Purple cusps his jaw, and forces him too look forward.

Pink was a larger, darker skinned man. From Earth, obviously, he descended from a line mixed with European and Native American DNA. His family was quiet and never really explained their line or their DNA, and he only found out about his lineage from a required DNA test in his programme. His hair was dark blonde and wavy, nearly curly, resembling an old _Shirley Temple_ box, almost. His eyes shined a blue-ish grey, which was made only more beautiful and glossy through his tears. His face was sweaty and red, lips plump, hair almost matted down in the middle parting. He looked tragically beautiful and just as terrified. It had been too long since Purple had seen a human face.

Purple thumbs Pink's red lips idly. "Hmm," Purple grunts through Pink's quieting sobs. "Beautiful."

He flushes like a tomato. It was idiotic how easily he was flustered, and how much he hated being called something like that. It was never true, and it only served to make him feel inferior. Purple grins, hidden by his helmet. "Now, tell me. What did Red do to you?"

He turns to avoid eye contact, but Purple keeps his hand stiffly on his chin. "Tell me, Pink, now."

"He...he h-hurt me..."

"Elaborate."

He chokes back another sob. "H-he, um, he...he...killed...yellow..."

"I said what he did to _you_ , didn't I?"

He closes his eyes. "Pl-please don't make me say it-" Purple's grip on his jaw tightened to ungodly amounts of pressure; he felt like if even another ounce of strength was used, he was going to snap in half. Pink instinctively puts his hands on Purple's forearm, a desperate attempt to help himself.

"Now."

"H-h-he forced me," Pink sobs, terrified to his core. "He f-forced me to, to, to have...sex..."

"Go on."

Pink closed his eyes again, unable to see from the tears anyway. He felt see through in the hands of Purple, who, unlike Red, never wavered. He didn't understand why this was happening, and suddenly, he couldn't even remember how it got to this point.

"H-he, forced me to, to have sex, um, in, in e-electric," he pauses to swallow another sob, just enough to be able to speak. "He made m-me be qu-quiet, about Y-Yellow,"

The hand from his jaw disappears after a silent moment. Purple stands to his feet, grabbing Pink's helmet and tossing it onto one of the beds as he did so. "He didn't tell me that, but, I had a feeling," Purple mentions, putting a hand to what would be his chin. "He's too impulsive, and you're too... _jumpy_. But he was right, you are a submissive little one, aren't you?" He sounded almost humored, and it made Pink cover his face with his hand again. "Don't try to hide now." Purple breathes, and steps forward once more, this time, towering over Pink. "Well, I was going to do this later, but you really put yourself here way before schedule." With one hand, Purple reaches down to his own zipper, and wastes no time taking out his cock.

“Suck it, or you’ll be the next reported body.”

Purple’s words are cold, and there was a truth to them. Fuck...Pink gulped. Here, he knew two things; Purple was definitely going to hurt him if he didn't get what he wanted, and that he was _definitely_ more violent than Red, he could tell. There was a coldness, an inhuman coldness to his words and his actions in the past few minutes. Scared, he brings his hands up towards Purple’s groin. One hand slowly grips the base of the massive cock which twitched and throbbed, twice the size of Red’s and almost double the girth. His other hand gently rubs his thigh idly, more of a passive calming movement for himself than the other. Pink jerks the cock back and fourth, using his thumb to play with the head with every slow thrust. Purple grunts, his thighs twitching, clearly a hairs inch away from losing control. Purple was quiet, goofy like Red sometimes, but mostly quiet. He had restraint, but Pink could tell if he didn’t do well here, he was probably going to choke to death on cock. It was just too massive to be survivable if he lost control and fucked him at either end. He begins to shake even more.

”Open your mouth,” Purple growls, impatiently. **“Now.”**

Pink gulps again. He takes a moment and breathes as deeply as he could as his heart pounded against his chest, and parted his lips. Purple wastes no time before shoving his cock into the hole. Only the head went in at first, but God, it was already taking up so much of his mouth. He whimpers as the intrusion enters his mouth, and it sends vibrations into the cock as purple began to thrust in and out slowly. Purple hisses quietly, head tilting back, eyes closed. He was quieter than Red, Pink can't help but notice; Red was wild and loud, but maybe he just hadn't made him feel good yet...the thought scared him. Pink began to work as best as he could, taking it down until it hit the back of his throat without going further. He kept his eyes open, watching to see how much of this thing he was able to take down, trying to calculate how long he was simply from sight and relative size, compared to Red, maybe. The farthest he could take it was nearly halfway. He was taking less than half of the massive member before he would need to take it in his throat. He prays this will be enough for the man above him; he had never deepthroated, never even taken dick in his mouth or ass _before_ Red and Purple, and it terrified him. He thought sucking would at least be easier, but already his jaw began to stiffen, and his throat was sore from the continued poking from the intrusion. Purple began to speed up, thrusting into it more and more, and despite being held against a wall with nowhere to retreat to, he was keeping it from going deeper, for now.

Pink’s own cock throbbed underneath his suit. It was sick, he _hated_ feeling so vulnerable and so good from it. He palms his cock through his suit and whimpers, grinding against his own hand, too nervous to take it out and touch himself. He was already exposed through the lack of his helmet, adding to that was just not in the cards. There was no way in hell he was going to voluntarily continue to embarrass himself. 

Purple is staring down at him now. With tears in the corner of his eyes, Pink notices this and then closes them. He doesn’t want to see Purple see him like this, but for the love of him, he’s too far gone. He still humps needily at his own hands, unable and unwilling to stop now. He _really_ wanted to die.

Purple thrusts in and out, but suddenly stops when he reaches the crux of Pink’s throat. He’s breathing heavily through his suit, occasionally grunting or moaning, staring down at the younger. He pushes against the resistance of Pink’s both voluntary and involuntary efforts, forcing his way slowly but powerfully into his throat. Pink’s eyes snap open, and suddenly his arms grab Purple’s thighs, pushing against his forceful thrusts. He moans, trying to say _no, please no,_ but it was futile. “Come on,” Purple grunts, making his way into the tight, virgin hole. “Take it. It’ll be over soon.”

It's futile; Purple was massive, twenty times stronger than him and Red combined. He forces his way into Pink's throat as he chokes, coughing up nothing but saliva and spit, trying to breathe desperately. It's only when his balls hit Pink's chin, a thick bush of hair tickling his nose, that he quickly exits, and with a lewd pop, Pink gasps for air as droll, spit and precum on covering the lower half of his face. Purple only gives him a few seconds before plunging back inside, deep as before, setting a new, rough pace. Pink could only hold on for dear life as he was face fucked, trying to gasp for breath on the massive cock in his throat as he felt the intrusion enter his esophagus over and over again. He hated it, hated it so much, the pain unberable, his head pounding against his skull. And yet, God, it was good. The smell of Purple's musk filling his nose, the way Purple was breathing, hitching when it struck deep; he was _sick_ , deeply, deeply _sick_. It hurt, it hurt like something he had never felt before, and yet as he's unable to get away, his own pathetic cock throbbed with excitement. He was getting close, too, close to an end he would hate himself for later, if he lived through it.

He humps his own hand to his end, his cock jumping as spurts of cum covered the inside of his jumpsuit, leaving a dark wet spot on the front of his suit. As he cums, he moans, opening his eyes to look up at the other, vulnerable and hazed in fear, pain, and abject obedience. Purple thrusts in and out once more before holding himself stationary inside of his throat, balls twitching against his chin. Before Pink knew what happened, a hot liquid hit the back of his throat, and he began to choke. He fights against it, looking once again up to Purple with pleading eyes, hands shakingly pressing against his thighs, though weakly. Purple holds him there for a few moments before pulling himself out.

Pink gasps for air, cum pouring out of his mouth and onto the floor. He coughed, his hands going to cover his mouth and, once again, his face, as he shook like a leaf, heart pounding like he was going to die. For in that moment, he hears nothing but the blood in his ears, a faint but present pain in his rear and legs, a phantom memory. He couldn't contain himself as he cried, scared and physically ill. Blood from his jaw and nose pours onto his hand, and not knowing what to do, he cups it like a rumbling wine glass.

Purple stares at the boy catching his breath, his massive cock twitching and dripping with cum and saliva. Observing his reaction, trying to parse what had just happened, scheming for things to come, it didn't matter. There is a rustling of metal to their right as the Medbay vent is slammed open with force, causing Pink to snap out of his daze in jump in fear. In the light of the room, it was clear to see a wet Red hand pop out of it with a huff, another hand following as the man pulled himself from the metal grate and into the room with great effort, a slick popping noise following it. It was Red, though, a red liquid covered him, and something yellow, too, as if he had just came from swimming in a sea of blood.

"We...we got fucking problems, Purple," he growls, exhausted. As he lays on the floor, he pushes himself up, and stops in his tracks when he sees the scene before him.

" _Fuck_."


	3. one among us

" **Fuck**."

Red lays on the cold, hard floor of the Medbay, breathing strained as he kicked the vent door shut with a metal smack. He simply lays there for a moment, catching his breath, observing the scene before him in a suit of somewhat surprised dismay. Purple stares at him and, without missing a beat, shoves his massive cock back into his suit and zips himself up as if nothing had happened. For a few moments, the only sound in the room was Red's labored breathing, and the sniffles of Pink, who was still in shock, edging into disassociation.

"You're covered in blood," Purple says to break the silence. "I assume you've fucked everything up already."

"Oh, shut the fuck _up_ ," Red hisses in response, growling annoyedly, laying flat on his back now, a hand on his head. "This is all _your_ fault."

Purple steps to Red wordlessly, and with little effort is able to pick up by his neck, forcing him to stand at his feet. "You are covered in blood. Explain."

Red mutters a 'get the fuck off me' halfheartedly, slapping away Purple's much more massive arms from his neck. He sighs and paces back and fourth, his hand once again going to rest on his head. "Well, it was an honest mistake," he starts, the tone of his voice obviously thinly veiling a nervous shake. "But, well, I kinda accidentally may have killed Cyan."

"Define accidentally."

"Accidentally as in 'he walked on me going through a vent, and then he ran to tell, and then I barely locked the doors and killed him, but he put up a fucking fight' kind of accidental." Purple is silent, and he stands still as Red rants and raves. "He kicked the fucking shiiiiiit out of me! He was so goddamn loud, I wouldn't be surprised if someone found his fucking body already!"

"And where _is_ this body, Red?"

Red pauses. He turns to Purple who, despite being entirely cloaked, emitted a violent and menacing energy. "Well, I stuffed it in the vent," he answers with a shrug. "It's not like I had a choice! And fitting him in his blood got fucking everywhere!" He pats down his body with his gloved hands, and another decent amount of liquid falls to the already-stained floor. "Not like _you_ helped," he adds, gesturing towards Pink, who stared into the ground, reactive no longer. "Jesus fucking Christ, did you fucking kill him?!"

"Our little Pink is fine," Purple says with confidence. "And now, thanks to you, we'll have to move the plan up. Again."

"Again?" Red snaps his head back to Purple. "Jesus, you _didn't_." There's another pause, and Red emits a disgusted 'ugh'. "You're sick, you know that? Really sick."

"And you such a man of morals."

There is a sort of hurt in that sentiment. Red awkwardly rubs the back of his neck and turns around to again face the wall.

"Take him back to his room, Red," Purple commands with an exhausted sigh. "Clean him up. Get him ready."

Red snaps back to the other and growls his response. "Yeah, and what're _you_ gonna do?"

"Fix your mess."

"Yeah?" Red steps courageously to meet Purple, a slight height difference between them, edging on significant. Red was tall and strong, clearly, but Purple was out of his league. Something about him emanated an inhuman strength that made both of them uneasy. "And what if I refuse?"

"Then we go to plan B. Do you remember what that is, little Red?"

Red stares at Purple for a few moments. "I don't think Pink can get through it."

"With flying colours, he will."

Red looks to Pink, who's head was now perked, staring at the pair, still a complete mess.

"This...this isn't right..." Red shakes his head and turns, and suddenly, Purple grabs him by his neck and places him against the wall with a rough smack.

"The moment you are a liability is the moment I take you out," He says sternly, his voice unwavering and still. "But I've given you a gift. I can take that away at any time, if you choose to suddenly want to play the hero. Though, this is not a Greek fairy-tale, dear Red, and you are _not_ a heroic man. Would you prefer to be my little wife, or do you want to continue still, at least, a man?" Red kicks and fights against Purple's strength, a futile fight in vain as Purple held him steadfast. "Get the fuck OFF me!" he yells, a thin bravado as Purple is easily able to hold him completely still against the wall, using the force of his body. "What'll it be, then, little Annie?"

" _Fine_ , but I won't forget you blackmailed me into it!"

Purple lets off of the smaller man, instantly turning away. Red brushes his chest absentmindedly as Purple attempts to rub off the blood that was now stained on his suit, an annoyed sigh escaping his lips. Pink stares at Red, whom he was still undoubtedly afraid of, but lesser now. It was clear to him, even in his dazed state, that Red might be just as much of a victim as he was. In his heart, however, he felt nothing but fear of everyone and everything; in a way, he still felt responsible for all of this. He felt only anger at himself for allowing it to get this far, allowing Yellow to die, and now Cyan, too. He should have told someone what he had seen, what had happened, but now, all he could do is cower in fear from the men that stood in the room.

"Take Pink to his room. Fix him up, clean him, get him prepared. Say he was feeling sick and wanted accompaniment to his room, and then say you went back to yours to wash your suit of vomit. Stay with him until I get there."

Red stares solely at Pink, who adverts his eyes. "How are we going to get there? It will look suspicious."

The alarm springs to life suddenly, its noise echoing in the Medbay, sending Pink to jump. As the alarm blared, the lights dimmed, leaving the only light left to be the red neon glaze of the alarm. "Remember, there's only _one_ impostor among us."

Red walks over to Pink, who covers his face in response, almost expecting to be hit. Red, in a moment of strange gentleness, wraps his arms around him, one around his shoulder, and one underneath Pink's arm. "Come on," he says quietly, lifting him from the ground, though not with force. Pink's breath hitches in his throat as he stands, feeling static in his head once more as if he was about to pass out, nearly losing his balance if not for Red, who effortlessly kept him stable. He lets Pink lean on him as they walk, Red sending one more glare at Purple as the man hands him Pink's bloodied helmet before exiting the room, the Medbay doors slamming shut behind them.

The halls are dark, much more imposing, the light of the alarm giving an ambiance of disarray. Though, there was a safety here; the only people capable of hurting others were those trying to escape the halls themselves.

"Pink, what's your ID number?"

They arrive at Pink's dorm door in only minutes. Pink's lashes flutter as he thinks.

"Two...cero...six...eight...cero..."

Another piece of information they were forbidden to share, Red types the numbers into the lock, a small unlocking noise playing from the pad. Red pushes the door open, quickly heading for the bed, which was room standard and the same spot for all dorms. He sets down Pink quickly but gently, rushing to close and re-lock the door. As he does, the lights return to normal, and the alarm stops its insistent blaring. Even Red himself wasn't sure how Purple was able to time it, but he doesn't think about it; though, he silently prays he somehow didn't have constant access to dorm cams.

"Alright," Red says, a small bit of fear poking through his voice. "Um, shit, okay, I need to get out of this."

Pink reaches for a clean towel, which laid folded neatly on the shelf next to his bed, and with shaky hands, he wipes his face. Red quickly walks to the bathroom, turning on the light yet leaving the door ajar.

"I'm just- I'm gonna use your bath to soak my suit, alright? I'll clean it."

Pink nods even though he couldn't see, and continues to wipe his face of blood, spit, and God knows what else. Everything felt like it was moving so fast, yet all too terribly slow. He stares at the ground as he idly holds the towel close to his body, its texture pleasant against his cheek. In his mind, there is nothing except a distant song with incorrect lyrics, and without knowing, he begins to gently rock back and forth.

"Get out of your suit, too, Pink," a voice calls, much more clearly than before. Pink turns to look at its direction, and suddenly, he snaps back to reality. Before him stood Red, and Red he was indeed. Pink could have never even guessed what he was like underneath his suit, but if he had to, it wouldn't have been what he was seeing; Red was tall, that much was known, and his assumption about his body was correct, as well. He was built somewhat, clearly athletic, likely a football player, he thought. He sported wavy, fiery hair that laid against his figure perfectly, accented by his pale, freckled skin and auburn brown eyes. Instead of their assigned body suits, he wore a white tank top and black leggings, nonuniform for their suits, though he likely knew this and didn't care.

"Pink, come on, you have blood on your suit, you gotta change," he mentions as he walks over to him, gesturing towards the bathroom. "I'll help you."

Pink shakes his head, and stands to his feet. Red hovers his hands around him, a subtle way of letting Pink know he would catch him if he falls.

The energy between them had changed, though, it was still the same waters. Pink didn't know why Red was being so gentle, so careful, but it was both scary and comforting at the same time. He hadn't forgotten what had happened, and his face reddens at the memory. He was about to be completely vulnerable to Red once more, this time, doubly so. He wasn't sure what was going on, or what this 'plan' was or what Red was supposed to prepare him for, but he knew it wasn't good, and he was scared.

They arrive in the bathroom, Red's bloody suit sitting in the tub, which had begun to fill itself with water. Pink ignores the sight, and turns to the mirror, pulling on his suits' zipper, slowly taking it off. Red helps to slide the heavy suit from his shoulders, dragging it down to his waist. Despite everything, Pink was nervous - more than nervous - about being unclothed in front of the other. He steps out of his suit, the only thing protecting him now a thin, black under-suit. Red hauls the suit into his arms and throws it into the bath with his own, tossing the helmet into it as well.

"There we go," Red sighs. Pink shyly holds his arms against his stomach, staring at the ground, lest he make eye contact. He was exhausted and flustered, uncomfortable being in front of anyone like he was now, least of all someone who could now make the connection between the man he had fucked and the man who now stood in front of him. He felt less upset that he had been forced to have sex next to the rotting corpse of his friend, but more upset that Red would think he was disgusting or ugly and regret it all. He was, after all, fit and beautiful, whereas Pink could never even fathom thinking of himself in such a way. Plus, he had walked in on him covered in cum and blood. Maybe he thought he was disgusting; because, despite it all, Pink never felt not responsible, or somehow inconvenient.

Red steps around Pink, and gestures for him to follow. Despite it being not his room, Red leads them to the bed, where he sits down, and gestures once more for Pink to sit next to him. He does so, and still, refuses to make eye contact.

"So, listen," he begins, leaning forward, his hands in a prayer position. "Purple is...He's gonna...Okay." He can't seem to find the words.

"Just tell me," Pink demands quietly. "Is he going to hurt me?"

Red nods silently. "Yeah."

"How?"

Red turns to Pink, who's puppy dog eyes of fear make him feel guilty. "The impostor, the _impostors_. You always hear about them on other ships, but on this one, its been one after another. They're supposed to be these inhuman parasites that take over the corpse of humans and whatever, but it's supposed to be that if you get rid of all of them, that's it. But it's not like that here." Pink nods along silently as Red explains. "Purple, this one, he's different, or something. He's got a plan, he's been...y'know." Pink raises a brow and shakes his head 'no'.

"He's been breeding."

It clicks in Pinks brain.

"And, he was gonna breed _me_ , but, I wouldn't be good for that...so he just said that...he'd let me be human if I helped him, you know, with like, killin' and shit, until he takes the ship, but he won't be able to get away with it, he needs to spread himself, he said, make others into impostors."

"Y...you're going to make _me_....an impostor..."

Red's eyes widen and he shakes his head furiously, placing his hands on Pink's shoulders. "No! No, Pink, no, you're fine! You just gotta breed with him, make his babies, or some shit."

This clarification didn't help to calm him. Pink shudders, tears forming in his fearful eyes.

"Listen, not like _real_ pregnancy. He explained it to me before. It's like...eggs. Like, you're not going to have to have a pussy or nothin'! Just kinda hold these eggs in your ass, cause apparently his body won't drop eggs if it's not inside of a living human."

Pink began to tremble, a tear falling down his cheek. Red turns and wraps his arms around Pink, who instantly falls into the touch. "You're gonna be fine, I got you," he sighs exasperatedly. Pink snuggles into Red, quietly sobbing, though his body had little tears left to give. Both utterly exhausted, for different reasons, yet both caused by Purple.

"Um," Pink mentions as Red shifted, his knee grazing Pink's groin. "S-sorry."

“Ah, shit, Pink,” Red coos, awkwardly putting his hand behind Pink's head. Red puts his hand to gently cusp his cheek, and Pink nuzzles into it. “Good boy, so cute, aren’t you? You’re gonna be fine.” His other hand goes to cup Pink’s cock, which tented against his suit. Pink whines and humps into the touch, completely at the others’ mercy. He desperately wanted Red to continue calling him a good boy, petting him and touching him. It didn’t hurt, though it made him feel embarrassed - despite everything, he craved the pleasant nature of it. He had endured so much violence both in his past and within the past few days alone that he wanted just a little bit of gentleness at least. Red himself was violent by nature, too, he hadn’t forgotten that, but he was still more human than Purple. There was still a human heart soul inside of him. 

“There’s still a little time before Purple gets here,” Red mentions, sitting next to Pink, holding him with one arm, the other still cupping Pink’s cock. “Do you want me to let you come? Or will you not get hard again? You’re probably going to want to be horny while this happens.”

”R-Red,” Pink whines, nuzzling into his chest. “Don’t stop...”

”Hah, of course not.” He slips Pink’s zipper down and properly begins to jerk him off. Pink’s arms wrap around Red, who’s free arm wrapped around him in return, idly playing with his fluffy hair. The moment was surprisingly intimate and soft. Pink had thought he was going to rough him up to get ready for what was to come, but this he much preferred. 

“Good boy~ so submissive, it’s a wonder how you get up in the morning without being told to,” Red’s words made Pink bite his lip. He always wanted to be put into his place, completely at someone’s mercy, a fuck toy; that was true. But this was a different kind of lust that Red was hitting that on the dot like he was a ghost, completely see-through. “I really did watch you, those nights. I’ve been here for so long, none of these prudes ever jumped ship, but you,” he chuckles, “you were different. Always cowering, always so professional and kind...anyone would be curious to see what you’re like when you’re taking some dick.” Pink shivers, gripping onto Red’s shirt, biting his lip to avoid letting the lewd sounds that edged at his throat.

“ _Daddy_ , I’m gonna cum...”

Pink doesn't even render what he's said, his mind a fog of lust and disassociation, simply holding onto Red as he jerks him. "F-fuck" Red hisses, his own cock throbbing in his leggings. "You're so goddamn lewd, Pink...fuck..."

Reds' motions are quick and rough. Pink, unable to hold back, a high-pitched moan escaping his lips as he came onto Red's groin.

They sit there in silence for a while, Pink holding onto Red, not letting go for the life of him, trying to catch his breath. Red allows this, stroking Pink until nothing was left, returning to hold his hip.

"I didn't mean to say that," Pink mutters after a while. " _Please_ forget I said that."

"What, Daddy?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Yes _Daddy_ , you mean."

Pink flushed and mewled, half annoyed, mostly embarrassed. He lifts himself off of the other and looks down at the cum that laid on Red's clothes to find that Red himself was aroused.

"I'm sorry," Pink says, instinctively.

"For what? Making me horny? Cumming on me?"

He nods. "B-both."

Red laughs. "Well," he says, leaning back and bringing Pink on top of him, "It's not your fault you're so cute." Red grinds his hard-on against Pink's ass, his hands holding Pink's hips. Pink moans, closing his eyes, unable to hid himself though he wanted to desperately.

As they grind against each other, the noise of the door unlocking was barely audible. Without warning, a large, looming Purple figure enters the room, shutting the door behind him. Red and Pink, like teenagers, caught making out, turn to stare at the trespasser with shock and, in Pink's case, fear.


	4. boy of fire and ash

He regretted not listening to his mother, and in a way, that regret hurt deeper than the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and the tight hand around his neck.

“Yo man, yo, we can figure something out, man, relax, I-I’m not gonna snitch dude, no way...”

Purple grows low, sending a shiver up Red’s spine. He gulps underneath the grip of Purple’s fist, barely able to continue breathing. “And how do I know you’re telling the truth?”

”Cause man, you could frame me, l-look, I got blood on me and everything, plus, plus, you know, I don’t know man, just,” there was no reason he could think of. His mind raced - he was going to die. He was going to _die_. “Just- just let me go, Purple, please...”

He was back there again - completely back into that space, that room - that hazy, dizzy room. In the bloody reflection of Purple’s helmet, he only saw **her** eyes. He felt powerless and scared again, on the verge of vomiting. His top half was completely still, but the bottom half quaked with terror. 

“I know,” Purple growls. “And it’s the only way you’re walking out of here.”

“What’s that...?”

Purple keeps his hand on the boy's throat, but takes his other off the wall, and makes his way to Red’s helmet. He makes quick work to remove it, tossing it to the side. 

Red is sweaty and barely composed. His hair was matted against his forehead, his lips red from being bitten. Though he wasn’t crying, there was a glimmer in his eyes that was easily spotted by Purple. Thus, Purple removed his helmet, too.

Red isn't sure what he expected; impostors were parasites, monsters. He expected some sort of fantastical creature perhaps, or at least something like that.

Purple was a man. He was human, at least human enough for Red to be taken aback.

He was certainly a man. His skin was white - tan perhaps. His hair was jet black, not in any particular style that he could pinpoint; it was a mess, clearly natural, simply pushed out of his eyes angling towards the back. The whites of his eyes weren’t white at all, rather a deep red. The iris itself was yellow, nearly neon, almost glowing in the darkness. Red recognized this is perhaps how he saw so accurately in the pitch blackness, but he didn’t have time to theorize.

The look on his face was stern, threatening almost, though not violent for the moment. Red didn’t know what was going on, but he knew fighting back wasn’t in the cards.

”You’re going to breed with me.”

“Man...what? _What_?!” Red squints, his face contorted to disgust. “Breed? Like sex? I’m a boy!”

Purple scoffs, a sideways grin on his face. “Is that so?”

”Yeah, or are you now just catching on?”

The grip on his neck tightens. Red gasps, his hands instinctively going to fight the weight on his windpipe. 

“It doesn’t matter. Boy, girl, you’re mine either way. And I need to breed.”

With one still on his neck, Purple’s massive hand reaches down to Red’s groin. For the second time in his entire life, he was not horny even in the _slightest_.

"Ay, get the FUCK o-off me, freak! STOP!" Purple kicked and lashed against the large hand that broke his defenses, but it was of no use - Purple was much too big, and much too strong.

As he struggled against the mass pushing him against the wall, there is the sound of a pair of doors being unlocked, along with the familiar sound of a feminine voice, chattering to seemingly nobody. With the movement speed of a demon, Purple chucked his own helmet back on and forced Red's on his head before he could even tell what was going on. The sound of the door opening covers the familar latching sound of their helmets being re-attached.

"Oh, hey Purple, Red," Black says as she waved, tablet in hand, walking directly to the cameras, passing the two of them, who stood awkwardly near the table. Purple nods to her, his arms crossed. Red stands in silent shock.

"Yeah, I thought I saw someone vent on admin, but, with you two in here...you been watching cameras?"

Purple looks to Red.

Red clears his throat. "Off and on," he mentions. "I didn't see nothing, haha. All clear as far as I know."

"Hmmm, yep, yep yep yep, thought so." She flips through the cameras and shakes her head. "Slippery one they are. Maybe Admin is just funky."

Purple grunts in response. He stands awkwardly, like a pillar of doom in the room. Red edges to walk out of Security, but Purple steps just a centimeter in his way, and thus, he freezes.

"Right well, shoot then. Alright, someone stay on cams, I'm going up and then Med, watch my back out there!" Black's upbeat and joking attitude is refreshing, but too quickly depleted. Without paying much attention to the stange atmosphere, she leaves the room, bouncing back to work.

There are a few moments where the room is silent, and it's then that Purple takes the tablet from his hip, and seconds later the lights darken.

"Woah, you're not gonna k-"

"You're going to do as I say, is that clear?"

Purple turns on his heel and stares down at Red, who's legs were ready to run, and arms preparing to defend himself. "Yeah, like w-what?"

Purple takes a step forward.

"You aren't prime for breeding. You're going to find me someone who is, and you're going to help me take this ship. Then I will let you go."

Red shook his head and hissed. "W-No! No, you fuc-"

There is a sudden change in the room - the temperature instantly pitched a few degrees higher, and before he understood what was going on, a squishy black tentacle was wrapped around his neck and holding his throat. He claws at it, coughing, unable to focus his eyes to where in the world it came from.

"You will be left alive, at the end, and if you're a good boy, I'll give you special privileges. Await my further instructions."

He felt his feet being lifted from the ground. He shuts his eyes and begins to kick at it, grunting in pain, his head fuzzy and his whole body a feverous red.

" _What was that_?"

"Fffffffffff-FINE!"

"Again."

"I-SAID-O-KAY!!"

He's almost thrown to the ground, tossed like waste as the tentacle retreats. His helmet, foggy with spit and heat, blurrs his view. He laid on that floor, trying to stabilize his pounding heart and his pounding head, one hand on the ground and the other gently caressing his neck through his suit.

"Good boy, _Annie_."

With that, he stops cold, and looks up in terror.

Purple walks away.

* * *

Adrian was beyond excited when he graduated. Six years of rigorous school work in science and mathematics, six years of teaching himself material he was being paid to be taught. He thought he had the world in his hands, but when he was hired onto Mira's infamous 'Skeld' ship, he practically burst with excitement. Finally, he had made it - everything up to this point had been well worth the wait[.](https://youtu.be/VvFybK1Rz9Y?t=2)

"There's something wrong with that, Annie," a feminine voice over the phone says, as the red-haired boy used both hands to hold a console controller in his hands, eyes entirely focused on the TV. "You heard the news, then? Apparently they're doing something they shouldn't be out there. Hiring loooots of fresh grads."

"Right! Forgot you'd try to stop me from getting hired to do the thing I've been paying out the ass to do for years!"

" _Language_!"

"Fuck off!"

The woman on the other end of the line sighs, a moment of silence between them. He notices but doesn’t care, his hands moving methodically, controlling his character with precision and tact. “You know, you used to be such a smart, kind little boy,” the woman says with a hint of sadness that thinly veiled a wave of deep anger after a few moments. 

“Was that before or after Emily?”

He didn’t mean to say it. 

The woman huffs. “You need to stop blaming her for your failures, Adrian. She is not responsible for the person you are now. Do you understand me?”

“Okay, mom” he responds with a blank face, trying to focus on his game as his shaking shoulder barely kept the phone to his ear. “You ruin everything with that attitude, Adrian.”

”You ruin everything being alive.”

”Are you still on drugs? _Still_ wasting your money? _Still_ blaming me and your sister for the fu-“

”Okay, bitch, if you just called me to argue, you can kill yourself. I don’t have time to give a fuck. Be there or don’t, and don’t bother if you’re coming with her.”

Another silent moment. 

His mother sniffles, audible through the phone. He knows what she’s doing and he doesn’t care - _finally_ , he says with a smile in his head - he feels nothing. No guilt, no sadness, no empathy. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can take this, my family being apart.” Another moment of sniffling as she begins to sob. “I-I just- I can’t take this...I need my children...all of them.”

“Yeah, well.” He stares into the screen, dazing out as his character falls to her death, the bright red “Game Over” screen bright and blinding. “That’s [tough](https://youtu.be/C_nJRG9XVBI).”

He hangs up the phone. 

He was going to do this. He was going to change his life; there was no doubt in his mind that going to work for these people was going to be that change, and it was going to be for the better. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that could ruin or break that. Even such, as he closed the game he had been playing and exited to the menu of his console, he couldn't help but feel strange. Going into space was going to be good. It was going to be fine.

He sets his phone down and lays back in his chair, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

No matter what, this was going to be the change he needed. Nothing could convince him otherwise.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to explore some backstory and actually update so you guys don't think I've forgotten. Just been busy.  
> Don't ask for an update or ETA. It's on the way, and that's all I can guarantee :)


End file.
